1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe sling for supporting a smoking pipe or pipes from the belt of a pipe smoker to enable a pipe or pipes to be effectively supported and carried during normal activities of a pipe smoker with the retaining components of the sling being releasably by snap fasteners or the like to facilitate quick and easy removal of a pipe or pipes and to provide corresponding ease of placement of a pipe or pipes into the sling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,932 issued Aug. 30, 1977, discloses a smoking pipe sling adapted to be attached to the belt of a pipe smoker and including a pipe retaining pocket and pipe stem retaining strap adjustably retained in position by flexible thongs threaded through selected apertures in a series of apertures along the side edges of the components of the sling. The prior art cited during prosecution of the application which matured into my prior patent disclose certain features considered pertinent thereto. The prior art cited by the U.S. Patent Office during prosecution of the application which matured into my above-mentioned patent as well as the structure disclosed in my prior constitute the only prior art known to me.